


Opaque

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: avengers_tables, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have her implicit trust, which means Pepper isn't afraid to be vulnerable with them. In fact, she's rather learning to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opaque

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "trust", and for the [Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html?thread=839539#cmt839539) "Natasha/Maria/Pepper, blindfolds".

It’s only when fingers begin to stroke lightly over her neck that Pepper realises she’s forgotten to _breathe_. She gasps in air, feels her chest burning with it, her mind swimming a little with it. 

The fingers slide up, palm resting over her throat. Not a threat, never a threat, but more like a reassurance. Which means those are Natasha’s fingers, that it’s Natasha’s heat she feels behind her, and when Pepper allows herself to lean backwards, that’s the swell of Natasha’s breasts that press against her back.

Which means that it’s Maria who is shifting in front of her, possibly kneeling although it’s hard to tell as the mattress dips and sinks under their weight. It’s Maria’s hands that grip her knees, that push her legs apart.

Pepper lets out a noise that sounds an embarrassingly like a _squeak_.

Natasha kisses at her shoulder, her neck, soft and gentling, and Pepper’s eyelashes flutter beneath the dark fabric of her blindfold.

The truth is, Pepper _has_ to be in control. At all times, in all aspects of her life. She’s used to having to take charge of every situation herself, having to chase down others to get them to do the jobs they’ve already committed to, having to coax, manipulate, bully and bribe to get things done.

Honestly, it’s exhausting.

But tonight is different. Tonight is about the two women Pepper trusts most in the world, women who would literally lay down their lives for her, giving her a chance to let them take care of her, let them _worship_ her.

Tonight is about Pepper’s _surrender_.

Just the thought makes her shiver.

The shiver extends when Maria nips at the inside of her thigh.

The two women, the way they touch her, it’s so different. 

Natasha is slow and soft, almost until the point of teasing, until Pepper’s a wreck, wanting more, wanting it _now_. And then it’s like a barrage of sensation, Natasha’s fingers and tongue everywhere, sudden shock of pleasure that usually has Pepper making noises she didn’t think herself capable of.

Maria, on the other hand, is always direct, often a little rough, but in a way that makes every touch _better_ , the feeling of it trembling through Pepper’s body. It was Natasha’s idea to invite Maria to their bed, and although Pepper only knew Maria professionally through SHIELD business at the time, since that first night with the three of them wrapped around each other she’s never looked back.

She can’t really explain it, but it just _works_.

The blindfold is a new addition to their sex life, however. Part of the deal, that Pepper give herself over, that she _submit_ to their control, and taking her sight means she can’t chase their lips or beg for more with her eyes.

In the dark like this, everything is heightened, every touch more _intense_ , and she can feel her back slide against Natasha’s chest, a sheen of perspiration already forming over her skin.

She doesn’t know where each touch will come from, who will give her what pleasure, and it’s driving her crazy. Partly not being charge, or at least aware of everything, is leaving her antsy, but mostly it’s the good kind of crazy, the kind of crazy where she’s buzzing with how amazing it feels.

She feels a warm exhale of breath between her legs, and that’s the only warning before Maria is pressing her face there, mouthing at her folds. Pepper jolts, cries out, and Natasha hums softly against her ear, an arm wrapping around Pepper’s chest from behind and holding her tight. 

Maria is relentless, she always is, licking at her in broad, long swipes that send tickling sparks of electricity skittering through her nerves, that leave Pepper writhing and trying to pull against Natasha’s hold, trying to arch up. Her thumbs dig into the insides of Pepper’s thighs, hard enough that Pepper will have to wear stockings for _days_ to cover the bruises, and she groans at the thought of bearing Maria’s mark like that.

And then Maria’s tongue is pushing _inside_ , opening her up, rippling against swollen, sensitised flesh, and Pepper’s trying to spread wider for it instinctively. Making almost hurt-sounding noises on every breath, needy little whimpers, and she wants to _see_ Maria, see the way her mouth moves and the darkness in her eyes. But she knows the rules, knows she can’t take off the blindfold, so she’s caught in the dark, helpless against the sensation.

Natasha murmurs something against her ear, and Pepper isn’t sure if it’s a language she doesn’t know or if her mind has melted so much that she can’t understand English anymore. The strength of Natasha’s arm remains wrapped around Pepper’s chest, but the other slides across her hip, reaches down so her fingers can _spread_ Pepper’s folds, holding her open for Maria’s tongue.

Maria make a deep, approving noise that feels as if it vibrates to the very centre of Pepper’s being.

She’s squirming constantly now, seizing up and so close, muscles of her legs trembling and fingernails digging into her palms. It’s possible she’s talking, using actual words, but she could just as easily be moaning, nonsensical and desperate. Maria’s tongue is thrusting and rolling against her in the kind of rhythm that’s designed specifically to pull Pepper apart, to shudder her to pieces, and that’s when Natasha’s thumb presses down against Pepper’s clit, rubs against it forcefully enough to make Pepper _scream_.

She can feel herself clenching up, both boiling and freezing at once as orgasm rips through her so violently that she’s hit by a wave of vertigo, but Natasha’s there to keep her anchored. And Maria keeps licking at her, sucking gently at the damp flesh around Natasha’s thumb, nuzzling her through the aftershocks.

She’s still shivering when she slumps back against Natasha’s body, making mewling noises that she’d be mortified to let anyone but these two women hear as Maria’s tongue continues to send thrills of pleasure through her body.

“Please,” she whispers, and she doesn’t even know what she’s asking for but her hands are reaching up for the blindfold.

Natasha’s fingers wrap firmly around her wrist. “Not yet,” she purrs, and she sounds husky, delighted by Pepper’s reactions. “We’re not even _nearly_ through with you.”

Pepper gasps, making a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan, but she doesn’t complain.

She’s not in charge tonight, after all. It’s not her call to make.


End file.
